His Charms
by Audry Hepburn
Summary: read and find out...Draco and Ginny, Ron and Hermione...many more couples...
1. 1

a/n: don't hurt me...please...I beg you...I try...this guy in my home room thinks its funny...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger was forced to tutor her least favorite person in the whole world; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Good morning Mister Malfoy," Hermione said as politely as she could.  
"Mornin'," Draco said looking Hermione up and down licking his lips.  
Hermione wasn't wearing her usual uniform. Instead she was wearing a very skimpy black mini skirt with a yellow halter top with a low scoop neck, revealing a lot of skin and cleavage. Needless to say...Draco likey.  
"Okay..." Hermione said, "hello Draco...my eyes are up here."  
She lifted his chin so that they made eye contact.  
"Hi," Draco said.  
"Okay. Today's goal is to master the levitation charm." Hermione said.  
"Between you and me Miss Granger, I know all of my charms and then some. I'm just doing this for extra credit. Flitwick hates the family. And of course to see you in something other than your uniform." Draco admitted.  
"Well, that's good for you and thanks, I think." Hermione said.  
"Now that I know all my charms, what do we do now? We have to be here everyday on the weekends 'til noon, or else we don't get the extra points. So, what do we do for and hour and a half? Hmmmm?" Draco asked.  
He stared at her again this time walking closer trying to kiss her. Hermione stepped aside and Draco fell on his face.  
"Do you remember, oh say five years ago? In Hagrid's hut, you called me a 'filthy little mudblood' was it?" Hermione inquired.  
"Those days are over," Draco said, "we've both matured since then."  
"Well, at least one of us has," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
"Me, sexually and physically, and you intellectually, physically, mentally, and sexually. Thank you very much," Draco said.  
"Thanks. So now...are you calling me sexy?" Hermione asked.  
"Maybe, Maybe not. That's for me to know and you to figure out soon enough." Draco said.  
"I take that as a yes," Hermione said.  
"Damn! You caught me!" Draco said sarcastically.  
"Ha, ha, very funny," she replied.  
"So, like I said, what are we supposed to do for an hour and a half? Hmmmm?" Draco said.  
"Answer me just one question. When did you all of a sudden change your mind? About me? Not being a 'pureblood' and all." Hermione asked mockingly.  
"Since I don't care what my parents think anymore!" Draco said after a short pause.  
"I see and when did this happen?" she asked.  
"Two years ago...I've been watching you and that Ron character for quite sometime now. Don't get me wrong...I'm not stalking you...you're just easy on the eyes." Draco said  
"Well, thanks and uhhhhh...I'm kinda going with 'that Ron character' for three years now." Hermione said. "After that day," she added.  
"Oh. Are you happy?" Draco asked.  
"What's your definition of happy?"  
"Mutual like. You enjoy the time you spend together. You get it?" Draco tried to explain.  
"If that's your definition...going by what you said, NO. I'm not happy at all! I'm the most despondent person in the world, if you put it in those terms." Hermione confessed.  
She sighed.  
"Why? You don't seem very miserable to me at all." Draco stated.  
"Looks may be deceiving. I hide my emotions from the public. I don't enjoy our time together at all. You wanna know why? Because its practically non-existent," she blurted, "I'm spending more time with you than I am him in the past year and a half!"  
"Ouch!! That must really suck!" Draco said.  
"Just a tad. He's always with that Potter boy anyway," she said shivering at his name.  
"Yeah, he's probably experimenting with guys now...OH! You probably haven't heard that he's experimental too." Draco said.  
"Oh...that's nice." Hermione said.  
"He tried it with me once...I didn't take his shit," Draco said.  
"I should probably break up with him than. The only problem is that I'm one of those people that can't be alone, you know what I mean?" Hermione said.  
By this time they were lying on the top of one of the tables, side by side. Draco was gazing into Hermione's beautiful shimmery hazel eyes.  
"Yeah, my dad was like that. You er—have anyone in mind?" Draco asked nervously.  
"Maybe, Maybe not. That's for me to know and for you to find out soon enough." Hermione mimicked.  
"Is that a hint?" Draco asked.  
"Possibly," Hermione answered.  
"That's what I thought." Draco said again.  
Before they knew it, it was noon and all of the students from their various houses filled the Great Hall.  
"I better go," Hermione said.  
"Don't worry, I'll come for you." Draco said.  
"I'll give you a signal of putting my arm in the air and wiggling my fingers." Hermione said.  
"Fine, I'll be looking out for it." Draco said as he disappeared into the throng of students intermingled throughout the Great Hall.  
Hermione walked into the corridor to wait for Ron and Harry like she planned. When they approached they were holding hands. Hermione saw this and stormed of to her table. She began to cry fake tears as if Ron had broken her heart.  
When Harry and Ron got to the table they pretended like nothing happened.  
"Hey sweet-cheeks," Ron said kissing Hermione on the forehead.  
"What did you to 'gentlemen' do today? Hmmmm?" she asked not revealing their secret that Draco had told her.  
"Homework mostly," Harry answered.  
"That's nice," Hermione said.  
"I guess," Ron said.  
"How's your boyfriend?" Hermione said super fast so that Ron had to pause to understand.  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked trying to hide his secret.  
"I know what you are up to 'buddy boy'" Hermione said, "I saw you two holding hands. And besides, I found someone else. So you can just leave me the HELL ALONE!" Hermione said giving the signal.  
Draco excused himself and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hey babe," Draco said.  
"Hi," Hermione said looking angrily at Ron and Harry.  
The two boys looked at each other dumbfounded.  
"I'm confused." Ron whispered to Harry.  
"Just a little bit," replied he.  
They couldn't help but stare at the newly born couple talking about god knows what.  
"I don't get it," Ron said, "I've always been good to you. He's never been remotely nice to any of us." Ron said.  
"People change," Hermione said.  
She looked up at Draco and mouthed 'Let's go'.  
Hermione joined Draco at the Slytherin table from then on.  
After the Great Hall emptied, the only people that were left were Draco and Hermione. They were lying on the table again looking at each other intently.  
"Ron had a good point you know. Why were you always so mean to me, if you liked me so much?" Hermione asked.  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you, most of the time when people are mean to someone they generally like the person, a sign of affection." Draco explained.  
"Ohh, I guess that makes sense than." Hermione said, "You were always kinda cruel."  
"Well, I really like you. What do you expect, Prince Charming?" Draco asked.  
"I've already found him," Hermione said smiling.  
Draco kissed Hermione. No one knew it but this was Hermione's first REAL kiss. The little petty kisses on the forehead and cheek didn't count. They went their separate ways to their common rooms.  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and sighed. Ron and Harry were sitting in the chair talking like usual.  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked parentally.  
"None of your goddamn business, that's where!" Hermione answered.  
"Yeah it is," Harry intervened in a small voice.  
"No, not really, she's not mine anymore," Ron said, "but I'm okay with that."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hermione muttered strolling off to her dormitory. She laid on her bed and soon fell asleep.  
Draco on the other hand, started to change himself. His hair became spiky instead of slicked back. His clothing became more masculine. Instead of wearing his usual boring robes everyday, he wore jeans and muscle shirts. In other words, he became even sexier. Underneath the robes were these huge muscles hidden from the world. He finally had the chance to show them off to the world, or at least the school.  
The next day came in no time. Before they new it, it was 10.30am again. Hermione and Draco were in the Great Hall 'practicing charms'. At least that was what they were supposed to be doing. Instead they were talking about the past and future. Her past and his, Draco's deranged family...they talked about everything, likes, dislikes, music, sports, Dumbledore, and Professor Prentice (music teacher).  
"Are you in the band?" Hermione asked.  
"Nah. Chorus all the way!" he replied.  
"Me too! Wait a second, you don't seem the chorus type." Hermione said.  
"You know speaking of type...you like?" Draco asked standing up, spinning around to show himself to his beau.  
"Very sexy," Hermione said.  
"Ya think?" Draco asked unsure of himself.  
"Yeah. You know, for someone who totally gets off on being a bad ass...you can be really sweet." Hermione said.  
"Thanks, I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult though." Draco said.  
"It's a compliment. Definitely a compliment." Hermione said.  
"Well, than thank you very much." Draco said, "Just so you know, I'm only this way around you and Layla."  
"Who's Layla?" Hermione asked. 


	2. 2

a/n: I know you are all probably mad at me for making Ron gay... just keep reading please...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"She's just an old girlfriend of mine." Draco said, "but it was a mistake to even mention her."  
"Than why did you if you weren't going to tell me about her?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know...it just kinda came out that way," Draco said.  
"Well, think before you speak," Hermione said with a slight attitude, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I had no right to say that," Draco said.  
The time was now eleven o'clock. They had just one more hour of alone time until the next weekend.  
"You know the Winter Formal?" Draco asked randomly.  
"Yeah. What about it?" Hermione replied.  
"Are you going?" Draco asked.  
"I don't know. I was supposed to go with Ron. Why?" Hermione asked.  
"I was supposed to go with Layla. You wanna go with me instead?" Draco asked nervously.  
"No," she said sarcastically.  
"Oh, okay than," Draco said.  
"Of course I'll go with you. Its called sarcasm babe, learn it..." Hermione said with a chuckle.  
"Oh! I knew that!" Draco said.  
The next hour flew by. They talked of the Winter Formal and Layla. The Great Hall filled up with the various students from their houses once again. Hermione sat with Draco at his table. Draco's friends learned to live with her being there and not having their leader and friend to be around twenty-four seven like they normally did. The winter formal was in one week on April 29th. The female teachers took the year seven girls to London to get their dresses. Since Hermione was tutoring she missed the day she was supposed to go. This meant that she went alone with a professor of her choice. She chose Professor McGonagall. They went on Saturday after Lunch.  
They took the train into London, to a formal dress shop dubbed, Kathryn's. They walked into the shop to peruse around the shop.  
"What size are you dear?" McGonagall whispered.  
"Two Professor," Hermione answered.  
"Do you have a certain color in mind?"  
"Not really, as long as it's not brown or gold." Hermione answered.  
"Okay darling, I'll look this way you can look the other way." McGonagall said.  
"Yes Professor," Hermione replied.  
Hermione took the right side of the shop and Professor McGonagall took the left. Hermione searched through the racks of dresses.  
"Brown? No. Gold? No. Purple? Maybe. Pink? Rather not. Blue? Maybe. Green? That's okay. Silver? Preferably. Red? Sexy. White? Wedding much? Black? Slimming, oh right," Hermione whispered to herself.  
She picked up different styles of dresses. All of the different colors she said, except brown, gold, pink, and white. She met the Professor and got the dresses from her. She went into one of the dressing rooms and began to try on her numerous dresses. She came out after each one to see if it was 'appropriate' according to school standards. The first one was a dark purple one strapped a-line gown.  
"Yes," McGonagall said to the first, "That one can be in the final picking."  
She tried on the next one, a green strapless midriff top and a black flow-y skirt.  
"No," McGonagall said.  
The next one was on. It was black dress with royal blue floral embroidery. This one McGonagall has picked out, Hermione didn't like it so she didn't come out. She put on one that she picked out. It was just a red strapless a-line gown, which happened to have a hole for the belly button and an extremely short skirt.  
"Well, it's a little racy, but I'll allow it." McGonagall said.  
Hermione put it on the rack with the keep dresses. She went through the rest of her dresses and some went and some stayed. She came out next in a black satin strapless gown. There was a royal blue satin contrast on the bodice with an asymmetrical drop waist and a matching bow. This floor length flared skirt was Hermione's favorite out of all of them so far. Too bad Professor McGonagall wasn't fond of it.  
"I don't like it!" she said, "pick a different one."  
Hermione went back into the dressing room and put on another dress.  
"It's perfect," McGonagall exclaimed, "that's the one."  
Hermione put her regular clothing back on again and purchased the gown. They got back to school at around four o'clock.  
The week sped past and it was the day of the Winter Formal. Everyone was busy getting ready for the big day. The girls had their friends and the professors do their hair and makeup for the special occasion. The time was now seven thirty pm. It was time for the Winter Formal to begin. Everyone was picked up by her date. Well, everyone except Hermione that is. She went into the common room to wait for Draco. She waited over thirty minutes for him to come. She thought that she had been stood up. She began to go upstairs to change into regular clothing when a knock came to the door and in walked Mister Draco Malfoy, in his brand new black tuxedo. Hermione glided over to him gracefully. Hermione kissed him on the verge of tears.  
"Hey. Why are you crying?" Draco asked, Hermione now in tears.  
"I thought you wouldn't come," she replied.  
"Why?" "Because, that's the way you used to be. You seemed never like me anyway." She explained.  
Draco placed his smooth hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Draco hadn't even noticed Hermione's dress. Her dress was very simple although sexy at the same time. Her black satin full-length strapless a-line dress stunned Draco when he looked down at her to pick up her chin so that he could gaze into her tear stricken eyes.  
"Why don't you go upstairs and fix your make up, hmmmm?" Draco suggested.  
"Alright," Hermione said going upstairs.  
Draco fiddled in his pocket for his old ring that he had gotten from his grandmother. She had told him to 'give the ring to the girl he truly cherished before the age of eighteen, or he would find anyone to love or to love him back.' He held it in his hand nervously. The CREEK of the door sounded. Hermione came down the stairs as gracefully as ever. Draco stood up gazing in Hermione's direction. A small grin came upon both Draco and Hermione's faces. Draco walked over to the stairs where Hermione was standing. He took the ring out of his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. He turned around and put the ring in a small drawstring sac. He held the sac by the bow and held it up to Hermione.  
"Hermione, please take this."  
"What is it?"  
"For you. I'll explain after you open it, although it is not what you think." Draco said.  
Hermione opened the sac and gasped. Inside the sac was a Draco's grandmothers promise ring. It was a silver band, just a silver band. Even though that was all it was, Hermione loved it.  
"What is this for?" Hermione asked.  
"It's a promise ring. It insures you that I will always be here for you when you need me, or when you're in trouble. And if you accept, vise versa." Draco explained.  
"This is really special. This means a lot to me. Thank you so much." Hermione said coming down the stairs toward Draco.  
They shared a short kiss. They walked into the corridor to go down to the Winter Formal. They walked hand-in-hand all the way there. As they descended the stairs, some people stared because they were quite late. They made their way to the table and sat down. Ron walked up to Hermione in his dull black tuxedo.  
"Can I have a word?" Ron asked Hermione  
Hermione nodded her head.  
Ron took Hermione by the arm and took her into the hall where it was quiet.  
"I was stupid and kind of a jerk," Ron said directly.  
"You can say that again!" Hermione scoffed.  
"I shouldn't have left you," Ron said.  
"You broke my heart! Do you have any idea what that feel like?" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah, kinda. Okay no!" Ron said.  
"Yeah. I didn't think so," Hermione said starting to walk away before Ron grabbed her by the wrist.  
"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Ron yelled.  
"Why in the hell didn't you just say that?" Hermione asked.  
"I want you back." Ron said.  
"Really? I want you too..." Hermione said, "Yeah, I want you to go away! You're the one who said, 'she's not mine anymore and I'm okay with that.'" Hermione quoted.  
"Well, I didn't know what I was saying. I was caught up in the moment." Ron tried to explain.  
Hermione walked away again but was pulled back, but this time into a kiss. Draco walked into the corridor to find his beau. He found Hermione and Ron kissing. Hermione pulled away. She slapped him as hard as she could. She turned around and twirled the ring on her finger. She hadn't noticed Draco come up behind her, so when he put his hand on her shoulder, she moved away and turned around to look, who she thought was Ron, in the eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were Ron," Hermione said.  
"Its okay, I saw what happened."  
"Were you spying on me?"  
"NO! I wouldn't invade your privacy. I came looking for you because Beri is looking for you." Draco said trying to calm Hermione down.  
"Oh, but can we go back now?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, but first I have to take care of something," Draco said.  
Draco walked up to Ron as if he wanted to talk. Instead, Draco punched Ron in the face several times. Hermione wasn't sure what to feel at the time. She didn't know whether or not to help Ron or Draco. She ran to the boys and tried to break up the fight. When she got there, Draco was on the floor bleeding profusely. Ron continued to kick in the stomach.  
"C'mon! Hit me, hit me, hit me, fuckin' hit me!" Ron said.  
"Ron! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Hermione said getting between him and Draco. Ron pushed Hermione down to the floor. She began to tear. Draco sprang to his feet. He punched Ron so hard that he fell right on his ass and had a hard time getting back up. Draco wiped his bloody nose. He stood up and ran over to Hermione whom was on the floor a few feet from where Ron was struggling to get up. Draco picked up Hermione from the floor. Hermione was welling up with tears yet again as he brought Hermione to the stairs. 


End file.
